


Fun, Thrilling, and Rip-Roarin' Good Time

by mia6363



Series: 90s Nostalgia Power Hour [1]
Category: Home Alone (Movies), The Sixth Sense (1999)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Ghosts, Hand Jobs, Holidays, I BLAME REAPERSUN'S INCREDIBLE ART FOR THIS, Kevin McCallister is not the most sane person, M/M, Murder glossed over, Past Murder, but he's not bad either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia6363/pseuds/mia6363
Summary: With the power of wi-fi, Youtube, anda lotof practice, Kevin was slowly becoming less of a dumpster fire. He was eight years older than Cole and he’d almost given himself food poisoning when he thought chicken could be prepared medium-rare. Cole had laughed himself to tears over Skype before he ordered Kevin a cookbook.





	Fun, Thrilling, and Rip-Roarin' Good Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reapersun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapersun/gifts).



> All right guys. 
> 
> Real talk.
> 
> [ **Read reapersun's incredible comic of these two.**](http://reapersun.tumblr.com/post/178640410902/support-me-on-patreon-next-im-a-dumb-shit) Because this is a fluffy continuation that is a pale comparison to their comic.
> 
> So. Yeah.
> 
> Um. 
> 
> To people subscribed to me: have fun if you want to. 
> 
> To reapersun-- you're incredible and I hope this isn't like... insulting or just a poor representation of your beautiful work.

The taste of popcorn still lingered on Kevin McCallister’s tongue as he held the door open, wincing at the cold. 

_Should have worn a jacket._ He had a nice winter coat, but it always made him feel too big, not slim and slick. The metal bars stung his palm as he waited for his friend— _date_ — as he waited for _his date_ to walk ahead. 

“That was, um...” 

Cole Sear wore a winter coat. A big one with a plum, satin lining. It reminded Kevin of the wine his mom would break out around Christmas. He hated wine at first. _It’s an acquired taste,_ she insisted even though Kevin never got over the general hints of _garbage_ in every sip. Watching the hints of burgundy peek out from underneath Cole’s coat… Kevin was starting to get a new appreciation for wine. 

Kevin nudged him with his elbow, a little too sharp judging by Cole’s wince. 

“Fun? Thrilling?” He wagged his eyebrows. “A rip-roarin’ good time?” 

When Cole smiled it was a small thing, like he was scared of it. A tiny curl of his lip with a burst of air that fogged up in front of his face. 

“A-All of the above.” 

On a spring day, walking back to his house from the theater was no big deal. Just a little bit over a mile, and Kevin liked walking. It was nice, a good way to clear his head. _Should have worn a God-damn coat._ Kevin shoved his hands into his pockets. Even if it were spring, he was sure he’d still be shivering. 

When it came to designing traps and the, occasional, murder and mayhem, Kevin always got a little _antsy._ There was that hint of danger and the thrill of success that was better than any whiskey or wine he’d ever tasted. It was a thrill he didn’t necessarily _need,_ but when the occasion came along, some sleazebag robber or relentless creep, then yeah. Kevin indulged himself. A little indulgence was needed in life. 

Dates brought on a new kind of nervous energy. 

He’d never been on a date that had so much _promise_ before. Because sure, Cole was cute and even the smallest smile was like a hit to Kevin’s chest, but Cole had _moved bodies_ for Kevin. Had huffed his way from the basement to deep in the woods, had dug into the cold, hard winter ground until his hands had bled on the shovel handle. 

Kevin barely registered the sound of rustling fabric before Cole had draped his coat around Kevin’s shoulders. 

“Whoa,” Kevin faltered and Cole, the fucking _sneak,_ took advantage and tugged the coat tighter around Kevin’s shoulders, working on the bottom buttons until Kevin had to shove his hands into the coat sleeves to keep himself from becoming a winter coat burrito. “Whoa, _Cole,_ it’s fucking freezing, come on—”

“I’ve got extra padding,” Cole smiled, wider this time as he squeezed his softer stomach with a self-deprecating wink. “I’m used to the cold.” 

_Liar,_ Kevin thought with a grin as Cole shivered a little. Kevin grabbed his hand, stepping into Cole’s space. 

“You’re a smooth operator, you know that?” 

Cole’s lips were as soft as they looked. It was a quick kiss, long enough for the affection to register, to hear Cole’s soft hum of surprise. Kevin pulled back. When Cole opened his eyes, he grinned. 

:::: 

“So,” several hours later, Kevin’s glasses were fogged up when he pulled back from a long kiss. Cole whimpered, his fingers tightening on Kevin’s hips but he took care to not pull. “How long are you gonna be in Chicago?” 

Cole’s jacket was somewhere on the hotel floor, along with their shoes and Kevin’s shirt. His undershirt was thin and pointless in the chilly room. Cole didn’t feel cold at all, in fact he was flushed, adorably pink as he blinked. 

“Four more days. Then I have a red-eye back to Philadelphia.” 

“Okay.” 

Four days. Kevin could work with four days. Cole propped himself up on his elbows, a small wrinkle forming between his brows. 

“I can always come back. This is the first time I’ve been to Chicago. There’s… a lot left to see.” He shrugged, his gaze slipping down and away. “A lot of history here. I’m sure your house wasn’t the only one that needed help.” 

“You want to do this again then?” 

Cole frowned at the question. The genuine confusion made Kevin’s fingertips ache. 

“Well… _yes.”_ Cole pushed his fingers through his hair. “Yes, this was really fun.”

The other dates that Kevin had been on, _fun_ meant the other stuff. The stuff that he’d been on his way to doing. Not everything before. With Cole, fun meant all of it. The cheesy movie, the whispered conversations during the credits, holding hands, and sure, and the biting kisses in the hotel room. All of it. 

“Well then,” Kevin leaned back, putting his weight down on Cole’s thighs. “Let’s save some of the good stuff for later.” 

Cole smiled, wide and dreamy. 

“It’s all good stuff.” 

And really, how’s Kevin _not_ going to kiss him after saying cheesy shit like that?

::::

“Mom, taste the sauce, I think it needs more garlic—”

“Kevin,” his mother laughed, “it’s perfect. It’s _fine.”_

“Fine isn’t perfect, Mom. _Geez.”_

Thank _God_ for Youtube and cooking channels. Cole insisted that their dates were the best, even when it was just playing video games until one of them passed out, going to the movies, or just making out out Kevin’s bed for hours, swallowing soft moans. Grinding down when Cole’s teeth gently dragged along his neck. 

You know, like teenagers despite the fact that they were both in their thirties. 

With the power of wi-fi, Youtube, and _a lot_ of practice, Kevin was slowly becoming less of a dumpster fire. He was eight years older than Cole and he’d almost given himself food poisoning when he thought chicken could be prepared medium-rare. Cole had laughed himself to tears over Skype before he ordered Kevin a cookbook. 

The doorbell rang and Kevin dropped his wooden spoon into the pot of tomato sauce. 

“Shit,” he shoved his sleeve up as his mother went for the door. “Shit, shit, _shit_ —” Kevin shoved his arm into the pot. “Ow, _fuck!”_

“Kevin, look, Cole brought flowers— Oh my God!” 

His mother froze with a colorful bouquet in her hands while Cole hurried to the sink. He pulled Kevin’s sauce-soaked arm into cold water. 

“It’s not that bad,” Kevin tried to reason even as the sensation of the water hitting his sensitive skin made him flinch, “look, I was just, I dropped the spoon and it was— it’s not that bad.” _Great job convincing Cole you’re a functioning adult._ Kevin rolled his eyes and turned off the water, almost missing the light kiss Cole gave him. “Oh. Right. Hi.”

_I’m a functioning adult person, Cole, I swear to fucking God—_

“Hi.” Cole smiled and Kevin knew that because he felt it against his _mouth._ “It’s good to see you.” 

“Yeah.” Kevin shoved his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. “Yeah you too.” 

A few flecks of water smudged his glasses. His dinner was a moderate success and there was no food poisoning. His mother went to bed early and then it was just the two of them, Cole cleaning the dishes while Kevin dried. _It feels nice,_ Kevin thought. The house was never quiet when he was a kid, his ears were always ringing with some kind of noise. It was hard to fit in, in such a crowded place, and now that his house was almost empty… 

He missed some noise, even if it was softer stuff, like the noise Cole made when he realized that Kevin had been staring at him. 

“Thanks for dinner.” 

Kevin shrugged. 

“Hey man, thanks for coming.” 

They’d been doing this… this _thing—_ dating—for a couple months. Cole hadn’t been lying, he _did_ take a lot of jobs out of Chicago, and he’d stay with Kevin. His mom loved it when he’d come over, always thanking them too much, always bringing _something,_ whether it be wine, dessert, or flowers. 

_“He’s a nice young man,”_ his mother had whispered on the second visit, _“he’s good for you, Kevin. You be good to him.”_

Cole looked good in his house. When he walked barefoot across the living room carpet, when he added logs to the fire, and when he leaned against Kevin on the couch. Kevin wasn’t shy about pressing closer anymore, because he knew Cole _liked it,_ constantly touching to the point where Kevin could drape himself over Cole and Cole didn’t care. He just held him closer, smiled, small and shy. 

“How’s your arm?” 

“S’fine.” He stretched out on top of Cole, liking how it would push the air out of his lungs, and how he’d flush down to his neck. “How was work? Was it scary?” 

Cole’s fingers snuck under Kevin’s shirt, just pressing against his ribs, feeling his heartbeat. 

“It’s only scary when it’s an actual haunting.” Cole’s smile was a bit wistful. “And even that is not so scary anymore.” 

Kissing Cole was easier, the months had eased the constant _he’s going to pull away, he’s just being nice_ into a bubbling affection-lust-desire. Kevin was used to harsh grabs in dark bars, to fumbling handjobs in bathroom stalls and never bothering to get a number. 

He had never considered the appeal of sweet and slow, of soft nips and licks, of shuddered breath against his neck, and the gentle _push_ of a sweater over a round stomach. He never thought that the gentler side of affection was _the best part,_ until it was Cole Sear trembling beneath him, sharing his breath, until it was Cole’s _always tender_ hands cupping Kevin’s face. Kevin could take care of himself, he had been since he was nine, and he could protect himself with brutal efficiency and, if he had enough time, with a sick sense of humor that would still send him into giggling fits when his mind wandered. 

“I’ve got you,” Cole whispered. “I’ve got you, Kevin.” 

Kevin whimpered, his hips jumping to grind against Cole. He nodded, feeling small and _cherished_ even though he pinned Cole down with his legs, even though it was him that fumbled with their jeans, and it was his hand that gripped them both. 

Cole’s back arched, his bruised lips parted and _fuck,_ Kevin wanted a picture of that face. Pink cheeks, shining eyes, and a carefree _grin._

“You’re somethin’ else, Cole.” Kevin leaned up, squeezing their cocks as he sucked on Cole’s lower lip. “God, you’re beautiful.” 

Taking compliments wasn’t Cole’s strong suit. He would stammer, avoid eye contact, and if he _really_ didn’t believe it, he’d make a joke. Cole took a breath, his eyes squeezing shut, and Kevin could see it, some self-deprecating _line_ on his tongue. 

_Not today, Cole,_ Kevin thought as he kissed him, stealing the breath from his lungs and kept squeezing, stroking, sliding his tongue along Cole’s, swift and playful, a promise of what he wanted to do _later,_ either in a few days or in a few minutes. Cole shivered, and Kevin kept taking, wringing them closer to the edge until he shoved them both off. 

Kevin came first. He usually did, too used to moving as quickly as possible, to not savoring it, though Cole was teaching him how to take his time. His breath shuddered in his lungs, come painting Cole’s stomach. 

“Please,” Kevin whispered, “please, Cole.” 

It never took long when Kevin was polite. 

Kevin stripped off his shirt and used it to wipe up the mess, giggling at Cole’s wrinkled nose. Cole grabbed the blanket and pulled it over Kevin’s shoulders. 

“Could I come to Philadelphia?” It was easier to ask the big questions in the dark, when their bodies were still tingling from pleasure. It was easier to rest his head on Cole’s chest, to hold him close and not look at him when he spoke. “You’re always visiting me. I thought… I don’t know, I could come to you. If you wanted.” 

Soft lips pressed against the top of Kevin’s head.

“O-of course.” Cole squeezed Kevin closer. “My mom’s been wanting to meet you.” 

Prickling warmth crawled up Kevin’s body. He smiled, and pressed his teeth against Cole’s skin. 

::::

The Philadelphia Airport was always busy during the holidays. Families rushing to or from the city, little kids holding their mother’s hands as they went through security, tired fathers swallowing yawns as they showed their ID. It was a familiar rush that Cole didn’t mind watching. Cold air blew at his back from the doors to the outside, and he shivered, showing his hands into his pockets when he saw Kevin. 

“Cole!” Kevin had two large bags in each hand and struggled to shake them in a clumsy wave. He tripped over the scarf that was slowly sliding off his neck, but he still wrapped Cole up in a firm hug, smiling against his cheek. “It’s so cold, the plane was cramped, and _I missed you.”_

He wasn’t wearing a jacket— _“I forgot it at home, Cole, I’m kind of a last minute packer,”_ — and his suitcase was apparently filled with _more_ presents, even though his two carry-ons were bags that were filled with shimmering bows and bright wrapping paper. Cole took off his jacket, putting it on Kevin’s shoulders as Kevin kept a strict eye on baggage claim. Cole fixed Kevin’s scarf, looping it gently around his neck. 

“The car doesn’t take long to warm up.” 

Kevin was excited to see Philadelphia. It seemed he rarely left Chicago and the drive back to Cole’s mother’s house was filled with a crackling, buzzing energy. 

It was nice. 

“— you’re sure it’s okay that I’m staying? I could have gotten a hotel if it’s too much, you know, company or whatever for your mom.” 

“Kevin, my mom would be insulted if you didn’t stay with us.” Cole carried the bags of presents, and the freedom gave Kevin more opportunity to wring his hands, his glasses fogging up with every exhale into his scarf. “She’s going to love you.” Kevin snorted, rolling his eyes. They made it to Cole’s childhood home, and before Kevin let panic wind into his already tense shoulders, Cole continued, feeling a terrifying freedom as he spoke. “She’s going to love you because… I love you.” 

The words had been in Cole’s thoughts for a long time. With every visit to Kevin’s house, it felt like jumping through a thesaurus to try and _avoid_ saying it. _I adore you. I like you so much, you’re fantastic, I want you, I can’t wait to see you again—_ it was just speaking around what Cole really wanted to say. 

_I love you, I love you, I love you._

Kevin froze and his suitcase fell to the cobblestone street. Cole watched the airport’s tracking tag flutter in the wind. 

_I don’t regret it,_ Cole insisted internally. He hated hiding it, and it was only a matter of time before it slipped out. If Kevin didn’t feel the same way, that was okay. At least Cole could be _honest_ and—

Cold fingers gently tilted Cole’s face _up_ moments before Kevin kissed him. 

“You,” another quick kiss, “You, uh, too.” Kevin kissed him, hard and fast the way he used to when they first started dating, like if he lingered too long Cole would push him away. “I love you too. Oh man, I love you so much.” Kevin’s fingers wound in Cole’s scarf, pulling him even _closer._ “What a power move, Mister Sear.” 

“That wasn’t— that wasn’t why I said it. I… was tired of _not_ telling you.” 

“Yeah,” Kevin kissed Cole’s cheek. “I know the feeling.” 

Kevin kept him reigned in close with his scarf when the front door opened. 

“Cole?” Cole’s mother’s eyes widened and he turned, awkwardly as Kevin dropped Cole’s scarf and flushed scarlet. “And you must be Kevin.” 

“Yes!” Kevin shouted, then hurried up the steps to shake his mother’s hand. “I am. Kevin McCallister, thank you so much for having me—”

Kevin squeaked, his glasses nearly falling down his nose, when Cole’s mother hugged him close. Cole picked up Kevin’s bag with a smile. His house was a warm place, the walls and furniture worn but sturdy. It was just him and his mom for so long that seeing Kevin’s shoes kicked off next to his in the foyer… was enough to make his throat tight. He put Kevin’s things down in his room and closed his eyes, listening to how Kevin’s voice filled his house, how his mother was laughing, how their voices just _fit_ together. 

As Cole drew in a breath, fingers gently squeezed his shoulder. 

He smelled cologne, a familiar subtle smell that hadn’t followed him in decades. 

“He’s a good one,” Dr. Malcolm Crowe’s smiled, Cole didn’t have to open his eyes to know, “He loves you a lot, Cole.” 

“Yeah.” Cole grinned and opened his eyes. Malcolm smiled back at him, hands in his pockets and his lips pulled up into a crooked smile. “I love him a lot too.” 

“Cole! If you don’t come down soon I’m going to pull out your baby pictures!” 

Kevin’s excited shriek made Cole’s heart flutter. 

“Forget that, I’m already _looking,_ Cole!” 

Malcolm mouthed _Go on_ with a wry smile. Cole left his room, his socked feet hurrying down the stairs. As expected, the photo albums were already out and his mother was in the middle of a story while Kevin stared at the pictures with a soft smile. 

_I’m home,_ Cole thought, as he stepped into his kitchen with a full heart and a light smile.

**Author's Note:**

> AND HERE WE ARE. 
> 
> Well. Um. It will be back to the regular programming schedule. Unless you guys like this and want more. I will admit it was super cute to write. 
> 
> Anyway.
> 
> I’ll still be active on tumblr for the time being, but there are other ways to find me. [**Here**](http://mia6363.tumblr.com/about) you can see a little breakdown of other places to find me and other things I do in relation to these fics. [**So click on over** ](http://mia6363.tumblr.com/about)to get the full rundown!
> 
> Let me know what you guys think of this adorable experiment!
> 
> Also check out [**reapersun**](http://reapersun.tumblr.com/). Their artwork is incredible and I just can't stop eating it up.


End file.
